


~a night at the opera~

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Acquaintances to Lovers, Alternate Universe, Begging, Domination, F/M, Fingering, Hand Jobs, I feel like I'm forgetting one?, Kinky sex, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Watching Porn Together, horny belle, kinky public sex, naughty mr gold, pantie licking, pornographic performance, public/semi public sex, rumbelle prompts, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling,September:Smut: Friends can totally watch porn together and nothing can happen … no they can’tonce a year the grand old opera house in Boston hosts very a special after hours event a. pornographic performance piece exclusively for only the most wealthy and most elite. tonight the pornographic depiction of the greek mythology abduction of Persephone by hades god of the underworld is shown in graphic and arousing detail.





	~a night at the opera~

once a year the small but grand old opera house in Boston hosted a special after hours event. a performance piece exclusively for only the most wealthy and most elite.the selected guests were admitted entrance to the gala. after midnight.they came to see  
the pornographic operatic depiction of greek mythology.the abduction of Persephone by hades god of the underworld. in graphic detail, 

 

mr gold a wealthy and influential businessman with his hands in many deals came up from Maine every year to witness the depravity. greatly, enjoying observing his fellow sophisticated socialites partaking in iniquity.mr gold's keen eyes made note of all those in attendance. 

mr gold shared a opera box with two other parties.

dr whale who came from old money. he was a peculiar doctor with a large trust fund from the UK.he came to the US 10 or..maybe 15-years ago seeking to further his medical research.he was also an obnoxious womanizer.

and then there was moe French a wealthy businessman who originated from Melbourne.he'd made a name for himself  
a few decades ago in the floral industry.  
mr French always brought his lovely daughter to the gala affair to witness  
the debauchery. 

belle French was devoted to the written word.she had dedicated herself to furthering her education having many degrees from Harvard and Cambridge and so on. in the dusty old pages of her treasured books is where miss French true passion lie.

they were friendly associations  
mr gold and the Frenchs.mr gold frequently found himself engaging in fascinating conversations with the beautiful miss French before being seated to their box. 

tonight, she was overly dressed in a bright red evening gown that hugged her curves in the most delightful way. her lips were colored in the same matching lipstick as her dress the whole overall look was lovely but a bit much. belle French was to young. too small for the overpowering dress. she had a young innocent face but she was far from both. beneath that lovely angelic surface lie a corrupt seductress.

no one attending this gala of wickedness was innocent,

an half hour in the graphic display of fornication dr wale had briefly vacated his chair beside mr gold only to have it occupied by the exquisite belle French almost without him realizing it. mr gold suddenly found himself in close proximity to the ravishing beauty.

 

while observing acts of simulated coitus he unexpectedly found her little hand innocently on his knee.he glanced at her. her gaze was fixed on the sage the performance held her attention completely or..so it seemed.her hand moved up his thigh and he grinned with perverted amusement the little...he mused, when she cupped him! he unexpectedly bucked into her little hand and she smiled wickedly as he struggled to stifle his groan of pleasure. her teasing fondling of his genitals was making him painfully hard.with a innocent poised expression on her angelic face her hand moved to undo his zipper, he quickly took hold of her and met her look of displeasure with a rueful smile. 

"carefully dearie, it's not for little girls." he all but growled. 

she answered him by squeezing him harder. 

she turned and looked at him with the most loveliest deviant expression and he was lost, 

she rose from her seat and walked toward the door silently beckoning him with those blue eyes. and like a moth to a flame he discreetly followed her out into the empty corridor. 

backing her against the wall he knelt down before her lifting her dress up. he was amused to find her wearing bright red lingerie with matching garter belt as well.he smiled up at her and cupped her unsurprised to find her panties wet, she had been enjoying the salaciously obscene performance indeed! he rubbed her through the wet fabric making her moan lowly.taking hold of his hand she guided him to touch her moving the crotch of her panties aside allowing his fingers entrance. as he slowly began to stroke her throbbing pussy making her even more wet with arousal she moaned.closing her eyes she thrusted her needy hips against his hand desperately seeking her climax. 

"your a goddess belle." he uttered racked with desire for her.

she came with a strangled moan rocking her hips against his thrusting fingers. riding out her orgasm.

"oh yes, so beautiful." he said with his nose against her inhaling her scent. he pressed his mouth against her his tongue licking her through her soaked panties.tasting her sweet pleasure that had stained the delicate material of her panties. grabbing him by his hair she pulled his face away from her crotch. he looked up at her with a leer his brow furrowed in annoyance.she smiled as she could clearly see the bulge in his pants demanding satisfaction.

she deftly unclasp her garters and pulled down her red panties.

"if you want me mr gold, then take me." she said spreading her legs open.

he looked at her wet pussy and grinned.

"oh, you'd like that wouldn't you."  
he taunted rising up off his knees.

she gasp as his hand cupped her  
sopping pussy.

he leaned closer to her face and whispered."you want it right here, right now! don't you dear."

she closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"say please." he demanded.

she thrusted her hips against his hand needfully seeking friction.

"please! she moaned and reached out for him.gasping his hard bulge in her hand and squeezed him. 

he growled and she smiled wickedly.  
stroking his rock hard cock.

"now say please,for me." she rasp.

with a deep grown he smashed his mouth against hers taking her breath away.she opened her mouth allowing his tongue admittance.deepening the kiss as they both endeavored to dominate the other. he quickly freed his erection as she pulled up dress. after fumbling with her long and tight dress he was finally able to lift her legs around his waist lining them up. she cried out! as he thrusted his hard cock into her core.he fucked her, hard up against the wall.their mouths locked together swallowing each other's moans of pleasure. pinning her against the wall with his body he roughly thrusted his cock into her quivering pussy until she climaxed. overcome with the gratifying sensation of her orgasm he came ejaculating inside  
of her. 

both breathing heavily,he pulled out of  
her and step away from her. as he tuck himself away he smirk with satisfaction at the sight of his cum dripping down her thigh.she was a mess with her hair tousled and her panties pooling at her feet. she looked thoroughly fucked! she glared at him as if she could read his mocking thoughts.

"until next time miss French."  
he said in parting as he simply readjusted his bow tie and left her to make herself presentable again.

he was well pleased with the state he'd reduced the lovely miss French to. he licked his lips still tasting her on his lips and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more fic I'd like to post tonight, but I'm still editing..  
> hopefully I will have it posted before midnight if not.then mostly likely it's going to be a Sunday post.


End file.
